Battle of Málaga (1937)
Battle of Málaga}} Second Spanish Republic |combatant2= Nationalist Spain |commander1= José Villalba Lacorte |commander2= Queipo de Llano Duke of Seville Antonio Muñoz Jiménez Agustín Muñoz Grandes Mario Roatta |strength1=12,000 Republican militiaBeevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; the Spanish Civil War, 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p. 200Thomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. 2001. p. 567 16 pieces of artilleryThomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. 2001. p. 567 |strength2=10,000 Moroccan colonial troopsJackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. p. 343 5,000 RequetesJackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. p. 343 5,000Jackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. p. 343-10,000 Italian militiaThomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. 2001. p. 566Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; the Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p. 200 some tanksPreston, Paul. The Spanish Civil War. Reaction, Revolution&Revenge. Harper Perennial. London. 2006. p. 193 100 aircraftThomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. 2006. p. 567 4 cruisersBeevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; the Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p. 201 |casualties1=3,000 to 5,000 dead[http://sagunto.cnt.es/index_archivos/Page4426.htm CNT: Monumento en memoria de las Víctimas de la Caravana de la Muerte] 3,600 executed |casualties2=Spanish: Unknown Italian: 130 killed, 424 woundedThomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. London. 2001. p. 569 |}} The Battle of Málaga was the culmination of an offensive in early 1937 by the combined Nationalist and Italian forces to eliminate Republican control of the province of Málaga during the Spanish Civil War. The participation of Moroccan regulars and Italian tanks from the recently arrived Corpo Truppe Volontarie resulted in a complete rout of the Spanish Republican Army and the capitulation of Málaga in less than a week. Prelude After the failure to capture Madrid and the Republican counter attack at the Battle of the Corunna Road, the Nationalists sought to regain the initiative. A 25 mile wide strip of land in southern Spain along the Mediterranean Sea centering on Málaga, a base of the Spanish Republican Navy, was held by the Republicans and the arrival of Italian troops at the nearby port of Cádiz made an attack on Málaga logical.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain. The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. pp.199-200 On January 17, the campaign to conquer Málaga began when the newly constituted Army of the South under Queipo de Llano advanced from the west and soldiers led by Colonel Antonio Muñoz Jiménez attacked from the northeast. Both attacks encountered little resistance and made advances of up to 15 miles in a week. The Republicans failed to realize that the Nationalists were concentrating for an attack on Málaga and thus they remained unreinforced and unprepared for the main attack on February 3.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain. The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p.201 Combatants Nationalists A mixed force of 15,000 Nationalists troops (Moroccan colonial troops, Carlist militia members (Requetés)),Jackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. p. 343 and Italian soldiers participated in the Nationalist attack on Málaga. This force was commanded overall by Queipo de Llano. The Italians, led by Mario Roatta and known as the Blackshirts, formed nine mechanized battalions of about 5,000-10,000Jackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. p. 343 soldiers and were equipped with light tanks and armored cars. In the Alboran Sea, the Canarias, Baleares and Velasco were in position to blockade and bombard Málaga,Thomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. 2001. p. 569 backed by the German cruiser Admiral Graf Spee.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; the Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p. 201 Republicans The Republican forces were composed of 12,000 Andalusian militiamen (only 8,000 armed)Thomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. London. 2001. p. 567Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; the Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p. 200 of the National Confederation of Labour (Confederación Nacional del Trabajo, or CNT). Although large in number and high in spirit, the militiamen were completely unprepared for military warfare and there was strong antagonism between CNT and communist militiamen.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; the Spanish Civil War, 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p. 200 In addition, they lacked the weapons to sustain a successful defense against the modern weapons of the Italians. Malaga lacked anti-aircraft defenses, the militiamen did not build trenches or road blocksJackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. p. 343 and there was a lack of ammunition.Thomas, Hugh. The Spanish Civil War. Penguin Books. 2001. p. 567 Battle The Army of the South initiated the assault of Málaga from the west at Ronda on February 3. Attacking from the north on the night of February 4, the Italian Blackshirts achieved a massive breakthrough because of the Republicans being unprepared for armoured warfare.Preston, Paul. (2006). The Spanish Civil War. Reaction, revolution & revenge. Penguin Books. 2006. p.193Franz Borkenau. El reñidero español. Ibérica de Ediciones y Publicaciones. 1977. Madrid. p.178 The Nationalists continued a steady advance towards Málaga and by February 6 had reached the heights around the city. Fearing encirclement, the Republican commander, Colonel Villalba, ordered the evacuation of Málaga.Franz Borkenau. El reñidero español. Ibérica de Ediciones y Publicaciones. 1977. Madrid. p. 176 On February 8, Queipo de Llano and the Army of the South entered a bleak and barren Málaga.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain. The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p.201 Aftermath Nationalist repression The Republicans who could not escape Málaga were either shot or imprisoned. After the fall of Malaga, the Nationalists executed 4,000 Republicans only in the city itself.Preston, Paul. (2006). The Spanish Civil War. Reaction, revolution & revenge. Penguin Books. 2006. London. p.194 Thousands of Republican refugees fled from the city along the coast, many of them died.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain. The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p.201 The Nationalists caught up with the fleeing Republicans on the road to Almería and shot the men, but let the women continue so as to put the burden of feeding them on the Republican government.Franz Borkenau. El reñidero español. Ibérica de Ediciones y Publicaciones. 1977. Madrid. p. 181. Paul Preston said: "The crowds of refugees who blocked the road out of Malaga had been in an inferno. They were shelled from the sea, bombed from the air an then machine-gunned. The escale of the repression inside the fallen city explained why they were ready to run the gaunlet."Preston, Paul. (2006). The Spanish Civil War. Reaction, revolution & revenge. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p.195 Political and military consequences The devastating defeat suffered by the Republicans caused the Communists in the Valencia government to force the resignation on February 20 of General Asensio Torrado, the Under Secretary of War. Francisco Largo Caballero replaced him with the editor of Claridad and a man without a military background, Carlos de Baráibar.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain. The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. p.215 Benito Mussolini saw the spectacular success of the Italian troops as reason to continue and increase the Italian involvement in Spain despite having agreed to the Non-Intervention Agreement. The Italian commanders failed to see that their quick victory was achieved because of good weather and the lack of experience on the part of the Andalucian Republican militiamen in armoured warfare. Plans to capture Valencia were abandoned in order to achieve a decisive victory by attacking and capturing Madrid. However, the Italians were to suffer defeat in the Battle of Guadalajara.Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain. The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. London. 2006. pp.216-220 Koestler Depiction An eye-witness depiction of the Battle of Málaga is given by Arthur Koestler in both his 1937 Dialogue with Death and the 1953 The Invisible Writing. Koestler had come to Malaga as a journalist writing for the British News Chronicle and actually also for the propaganda department of the Comintern. At the city's fall he was captured by Franco's forces and narrowly avoided being put to death out of hand. Notes References *Beevor, Antony. The Battle for Spain; The Spanish Civil War 1936-1939. Penguin Books. 2006. London. ISBN 0-14-303765-X. *Jackson, Gabriel. The Spanish Republic and the Civil War, 1931-1939. Princeton University Press. Princeton. 1967. *Franz Borkenau. El reñidero español. Ibérica de Ediciones y Publicaciones. Madrid. 1977. ISBN 84-85361-01-6 *Preston, Paul. (2006). The Spanish Civil War. Reaction, revolution & revenge. Penguin Books. 2006. London. *Hugh Thomas. The Spanish Civil War. New York: Harper & Brothers, 1961. External links *Málaga 1937 *Biography of Colonel Villalba Category:1937 in Spain Malaga Category:Battles involving Italy Category:Conflicts in 1937 Category:Province of Málaga